Thirteen
by TANMAC43
Summary: School is out, and Phineas wants to ask Isabella to the dance. Songfic.


**Hey, everyone! This is my first fanfic on here. It's aac songfic based on the song "Thirteen" by Big Star. I was listening to the song today and got inspired to do this. And just so you know, Phineas and Isabella are 13 in the story (I know, real shocker). I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. They belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Wednesday, May 30, 3:25 P.M. But more importantly, it was the start of summer vacation in Danville.

Two teenage inventors were especially excited about once again making the summer their best yet. Of course, you know these boys as Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher.

The boys were walking out of school, talking about their plans for the summer.

"So Ferb," Phineas said, "should we start our day tomorrow by making our own international airline, or-"

Phineas's sentence was cut short, when he noticed his best friend, and recent crush, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, was staring at a flyer for the annual Danville Start of Summer Dance with a sad expression on her face.

"Ferb, you go ahead home. I'll catch up later."

Ferb just smiled, gave his signature thumbs up, and walked away.

Phineas walked up behind Isabella and asked, "Something wrong, Izzy?"

Isabella was startled hearing this. "Phineas," Isabella said, "you scared me!"

"Sorry about that," said Phineas. "Are you okay, though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Isabella said.

"Are you sure," asked Phineas. "You looked a little down."

Isabella just wanted Phineas to do something romantic like ask her to the dance for once, but she was afraid all her hopes would be shattered once again.

"I'm sure," Isabella lied.

"Well, do you want to walk home with me then," asked Phineas.

Isabella perked up at this. "Sure, Phin."

* * *

They were mostly silent on their way home, but Phineas was deep in thought. _Come on Flynn, just grab her hand._

Phineas just wanted Isabella to realize his feelings for her, but he didn't know what her reaction would be if he actually went through with it.

_What's the worst that could happen? She's your best friend! She wouldn't try to hurt you even_ _if she didn't feel the same way._

Phineas then decided to go through with it, so he reach out his hand and put it in Isabella's.

Isabella blushed at this, but then smiled. _Yes, _they both thought.

They stayed silent holding each other's hands until they reached their homes.

"Thanks, Phin," said Isabella.

"No problem, Izzy," said Phineas

"Say, Phin," said Isabella, "do you want to maybe hang out at my pool?"

"Sure, Izzy," said Phineas "just let me grab my bathing suit."

* * *

Phineas and Isabella were both relaxing at the pool in Isabella's backyard. However, Phineas was still thinking of a way to get Isabella's attention.

Then it hit him. _The dance, _he thought, _of course!_

"Hey, Izzy," he said.

"Yes, Phin," Isabella replied.

"I was just wondering if you would want to go to the dance... with me?"

Isabella was speechless.

"I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine. You don't-"

"I'd love to, Phin."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I was hoping someone would ask me."

Phineas and Isabella were both jumping for joy on the inside.

"So, can I pick you up on Friday 6," asked Phineas.

"Yes, yes you can," Isabella replied.

* * *

Isabella awoke the next day, eager to help Phineas with the day's project.

"Bye Mom and Dad," she told her parents. "I'm going to see Phineas and Ferb!"

"Just be careful with that Phineas, Isa," replied her father. "I'm still not that comfortable about him going to the dance with you."

She just rolled her eyes and left.

When she arrived at the backyard, Phineas was alone.

"Hey, Phineas," she said. "What'cha dooin'?"

Phineas perked up hearing her catch phrase.

"Hey, Isabella," Phineas replied. "Sadly, Ferb is fishing with dad and Candace is shopping with mom, so I can't really start a project today."

"Aw, I'm sorry Phin," said Isabella.

"It's okay. You wanna go in and listen to some music?"

"Sure!"

Phineas had an avid collection of music made long before his time. He got the record player out and asked, "you wanna pick?"

Isabella then looked through his collection of singles and randomly picked out one that read "Paint It, Black by The Rolling Stones."

"How about this?"

"Ah, nice choice."

After the song, Isabella said, "Wow, Phin, that was cool."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "Say, is your dad still sore on the fact that we're going to the dance together?"

"Yeah, but he's my dad," she said. "He just wants to protect me."

"Yeah, just don't tell him we were here alone," Phineas said nervously.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll just tell him about 'Paint It, Black.'"

* * *

Phineas and Isabella were sitting at a table at the dance. It had been fun so far, but Phineas was nervous as ever.

_This is it. You have to ask her. The worst she can say is no._

He finally worked up the courage.

"Hey, Izzy," he said.

She raised her eyebrows.

"I was just wondering...," Phineas started, "w-would you l-like to b-be my g-g-girlfriend?"

Isabella was dead silent after this.

"I'm sorry," said Phineas. "You don't want to. I'll just-"

"I've waited to hear that since the day I met you," said Isabella.

Phineas perked up when he heard this.

"Really?"

"Yes, Phin," she replied and kissed him on the cheek. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Phineas blushed madly at this. He had never felt happier in his life.

"Excuse me," he said. He then walked over to the DJ and made a request. He then returned to Isabella.

"Izzy," he said, "may I have this dance?"

Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck and they made their way to the dance floor. Phineas's request then started playing.

**********(youtube(dot)com/watch?v=pte3Jg-2Ax4)**

_Won't you let me walk you home from school?  
Won't you let me meet you at the pool?  
Maybe Friday I can  
Get tickets for the dance  
And I'll take you  
Oh, oh, oh_

_Won't you tell your dad to get off my back?_  
_Tell him what we said about "Paint It, Black"_  
_Rock and roll is here to stay_  
_Come inside now, it's ok_  
_And I'll shake you_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

_Won't you tell me what you're thinking of?_  
_Would you be an outlaw for my love?_  
_If it's so then let me know_  
_If it's no then I can go_  
_And I won't make you_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

When the song ended, Isabella had her head nestled in Phineas's shoulder. They couldn't have wished for a more perfect moment.

"I love you, Phin," Isabella whispered.

"I love you, too, Izzy," Phineas whispered back.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I hope it wasn't too long. The "Paint It, Black" scene is a bit pointless, but it does go along with song, so I guess it's ok.**

**I may do more songfics if I get inspiration for some, but they won't be on a regular basis.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
